


No Token

by Katherine



Category: The Truce of the Games - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Amyntas regretted that he had given Leon nothing.





	No Token

Amyntas regretted that he had given Leon nothing. His boyhood conviction that they had strongly affected one another had grown hollow. He had not told Leon of the gilded bull; none beyond Amyntas himself knew of that. No mortal, for Zeus would have known. (Along with the other gods, if any of those cared about one small offering placed on a temple table by a boy.)

They had found their friendship in the truce of the Games. Yet ever since Amyntas knew he should not hope they would meet again. It had been two full years now. Amyntas's head felt strangely light from his recent sacrifice of hair. He wished he had given Leon a leaf from his victory crown. That would have been a fine token to remember each other by.


End file.
